


Chat's Moving Castle

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Howl's Moving Castle is the world's best movie, Marichat, My attempt at a 'crossover', Non-kwami Plagg and Tikki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my attempt at humor, please watch the original movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Marinette, a quiet girl working in her parent's bakery, is literally swept off her feet by a handsome wizard named Chat Noir. The vain Witch of the Waste, jealous of their friendship, puts a spell on Marinette. Realizing what has happened, she climbs aboard Chat's moving castle on a mission to break the spell.





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have other stories to write and stuff... I'm gonna finish Mice by before the end of the month. Prolly.
> 
> Anyway, this is

Just through the thick, black smoke of the train that passed under her window, if she looked hard enough, Marinette could see hundreds upon thousands of burly, thick soldiers marching.  
  
Wearing the same red, white, and blue uniforms, they almost looked like little toy clowns that she could pick off the ground. Flags waving, feet hitting the ground at the same time, and red pantaloons might have looked intimidating, and it probably was to an enemy soldier.  
  
But it just wasn't to her.  
  
Although you had to give them credit, the massive air battleships certainly did; even if they did remind her of fish.  
  
They looked too strange for Paris, surreal with almost tentacle-like arms waving to keep the ship afloat.  
  
She could almost see them through the smoke pile.  
  
But then, she wasn't really looking.  
  
Marinette's gaze was more focused on the red cookie in front of her and the faux sugar berries that needed to be iced onto the decoration of the cookie.  
  
Currently, there were four. Unfortunately, there needed to be five. She had to be careful. The berries were nothing but sugar and she'd already broken two trying to get the previous four on.  
  
Marinette shifted in the dress she wore. It was ugly, she knew. Unfortunately, there was no way to fix that. She'd made the dress from scraps the seamstress shop she visited from time to time. Jean made up the top half, with carefully stitched pink flowers that she'd tried to add to make the dress more appealing. Needless to say, it failed.  A white strip that curved from the tight collar around her neck, to under her breasts, and was where the flowers were sewn onto the fabric.  The rest of the dress, the skirt, was just black, scratchy fabric that she'd wished she hadn't chosen. The entire dress was tight, but it had done a good job showing off her curves and the way her body moved, as she'd been told.  
  
She carefully placed just enough icing the fake berry, making sure it was secure, before a sharp knocking at her door caught her attention. "Marinette?"  
  
Said girl turned her head away from her work.  
  
Another worker, Marinette had no idea her name, smiled gently. "We just closed up shop. You've done enough work. Why don't you come outside with us this time?"  
  
Marinette smiled. "No, I better finish this. You go and have fun."  
  
The woman waved a hand. "Alright, suit yourself. She turned to the other women who were busy cleaning up outside her door. "Let's go, girls."  
  
The rest of the workers giggled and stood, some fixing hats and clothes before starting to follow the woman outside.

Marinette turned back to her work. The girls preparing the cookies were unusually loud, and they sometimes gave her a headache. Now, maybe she could finish this without any distracions.  
  
"Look! It's Chat's castle!" A girl, much younger than the woman who had knocked on Marinette's door, pointed to the large window that covered the south wall.  
  
Most of the younger girls ran to the window.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Chat Noir!"  
  
Someone even screamed out of excitement.  
  
"I don't see him!"  
  
"Do you think he can see us?"  
  
Marinette tugged on the icing pipe as she looked out her window, now free of smoke.  
  
"I can see Chat's castle moving!"  
  
"So can I!"  
  
"Do you think he's as handsome as they say?"  
  
Marinette blinked.  
  
There it was, Chat Noir's famous castle, slowly moving along a large, green hill outside of city limits. Fog swirled around the large bird-like legs making it move and the tall chimneys that were adding to the fog.  
  
Marinette had always thought it'd looked dangerous. Most of the outside buildings looked like they were going to fall off, while the moving legs looked like they were just bits of metal strapped together.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"It's gone!" One of the girls outside cried.  
  
Sure enough, as quickly as the castle came out of the fog, it disappeared.  
  
Military-grade planes flew in front of the space where the castle had been, as it to fill in the space with their red, white, and blue flags.  
  
"No, he's just hiding in the fog from those planes!" Another girl chastised.  
  
"Did you hear what happened to that girl Myleene from Lyon? They say Chat tore her heart out!"  
  
Marinette pressed the berry into the icing to secure it.  
  
The red cookie had a sugar-spun pine cone and beautiful faux green leaves to accompany the berries. She'd slaved over this batch of cookies for over an hour, making sure everything looked just right.  
  
"I'm too scared to go out!" One of the girls announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He only preys on pretty girls!"  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"Alright girls, let's go!"  
  
The workers, still giggling, moved to walk out of the hat store, leaving Marinette alone.  
  
"You guys are mean!"  
  
"Oh, sure!"  
  
The voices faded slowly before a confident slam of the door told Marinette they had left.  
  
She didn't care, working to put the final touches on the cookie, including placing it back on its sheet with the other cookies.  
  
The train passed under her window a second time, throwing her room into black that gradually subsided into gray, then brown from the dirt that covered her window.  
  
She squinted. Maybe she should have left with the others.  
  
She moved the sheet full of cookies to a seprate counter next to her.  
  
Marinette quietly looked over at the massive stack of other baked goods she had to work on.  
  
Marinette sighed, before moving to pick through the pile. She didn't want to work on the bright purple iced cookies that staple design pattern took too long. As did the almost vomit green bread.  
  
Her fingers fell on another red batch. Why not?  
  
Marinette frowned.  
  
She hated this. She really, really did.  
  
Her dream was to be a seamstress. To create beautiful, flowing dresses and strapping, hearty dress shirts. Beautiful purses. Pants tailored to perfection.  
  
But if she was rich enough, she would never, _never_ bake again. If she ever saw another batch of cookies, ever again, it would be too soon.  
  
Marinette sighed. That included this one.  
  
She stood, and brushed her apron off before taking it off.  
  
It was covered with icing stains and sprinkles, and kept them off her dress, which she was very thankful for, as it was her only one.  
  
Marinette would've bought another, but all of her wages went to her adoptive mother. She was saving so that Marinette and her adoptive mother could live together again, as Tikki had divorced her husband and been left broke while doing so.  
  
Marinette's own parents had died in a war previous to the one that was just now starting in France. She still didn't know what the conflict was over, but she hoped it would disappear soon.  
  
She hadn't seen Tikki in months, making her wonder what her adopted mother was up to.  
  
Marinette gently placed her hat on her head. Like the dress, the hat was ugly and plain, but it was what she could afford with what money she kept.  
  
She blew out the candle on her desk, and quietly walked out of her room.  
  
The outside workspace was still messy. Apparently, Chat's castle had caused too much of a distraction.  
  
She didn't really care. It just meant that the girls would have a harder time working tomorrow.  
  
Marinette slowly walked out of her room and downstairs to the store, leaving the mess behind her.  
  
Marinette stopped by a mirror, smiling and pulling several different poses with her hat.  
  
It was brand new, a cheap gift to herself after her other hat was blown away in the wind.  
  
She frowned at her reflection. She still didn't look good, even though her hat matched her dress with pink accents.  
  
Marinette stuck her tougue out at the reflection. Chat Noir only wanted _pretty girl's hearts._  
  
Well, then she wouldn't have to deal with him.  
  
**:::::::**  
  
Marinette jumped up, grabbing the tram's handle just before it left its station.  
  
It was rare for her to be able to get a seat on the bus, she was usually left hanging off the sides as the bus rattled forward.  
  
Citizens hurried out of the way. It wasn't unusual for a news report to come in that someone hadn't gotten away fast enough, and they'd been sucked under the rails.  
  
Thankfully, that had never happened while Marinette was riding.  It made her uncomfortable, thinking about a poor soul, their clothes caught under the tram's wheels, being pulled down under the vehicle, calling for help, but knowing no on was there to save you. That there was no hope.  
  
She couldn't think of a more dismal way to die.  
  
Soon enough, she was just a street and corner away from Alya's workplace, and the tram wouldn't get her any closer.  
  
Marinette skillfully jumped from the train, just avoiding hitting a man's shoulder.  
  
She got an angry stare, but no words, thankfully.  
  
Far off, many streets away, she could see soldiers marching. People were cheering, encouraging the soldiers on.  
  
So that was the parade everyone had been rushing to.  
  
She looked up to the sky, grimacing when she saw several planes and more than a few battleships.  
  
Marinette shook her head. Murderers.   
  
She walked farther, dodging people in the crowd, most making their way to the 'parade'.  
  
Marinette quietly slipped into a back route, hoping for fewer people.  
  
She ducked through an archway, gasping at what she saw.  
  
Muskets, guns, backpacks, ammo, everything a soldier would need for war was nearly piled up, probably ready for use.  
  
She'd alerted a guard but didn't stay to find out if she'd get in trouble, almost running out of the alley.  
  
They were serious about this war.  
  
It was really happening!  
  
Not that she didn't think it wasn't, but she was hoping that it might disappear. That the conflict would suddenly be gone.  
  
Apparently, she was wrong.  
  
Marinette made her way around a corner, biting her lip and tightening and untightening her fists.  
  
Why war?  
  
What use did they have for it?  
  
One had killed her parents and destroyed her home. Now, they were fighting over some stupid conflict they hadn't bothered to tell the public about?  
  
She shook her head. Whoever was in command needed a change of heart.  
  
She continued to walk, not noticing the two men appear out of seeming nowhere in front of her.  
  
Marinette almost walked right into him, but noticed just in time.  
  
She pulled back, muttering apologies and trying to move away, but was stopped by the man, who had put an arm out in front of her. "Hey. Looks like a little mouse has lost its way."  
  
Marinette's eyes widened. She shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not lost."  
  
The blonde only smiled. "This little mouse looks thirsty. We should take her out to tea."  
  
"No thanks. My friend is expecting me." Marinette tried to move away again but was stopped as the other man moved in front of her.  
  
The other man, as she could now see, had a large mustache. "She's pretty cute for a mouse."  
  
"How old are you anyway?" The blonde started. "Are you from around here?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Marinette shook her head and moved backward.  
  
"See? Your mustache scares all the girls." The blonde man jabbed his friend in the side.  
  
"So? I think she's cute when she's scared."  
  
Marinette's heart skipped a beat. Scared? She wasn't scared. She was merely... Cornered. She was cornered into a bad situation. Marinette didn't get scared.  
  
"There you are, sweetheart." An arm slid around her shoulders.  
  
Well.  
  
Scared wasn't the word she would use to describe her emotions. _Terrified_ would be a better word.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you." The arm gave a squeeze to her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we were busy here!" The blonde frowned.  
  
"Are you really?" The man behind her sang. "Because it looked like to me you were just leaving."  
  
The man's free hand jerked beside her, surprisingly taking the two men with it.  
  
They straightened, giving loud shouts of surprise and trying to stop their bodies from moving. The man's hand moved again, forcing the men away from them.  
  
He pushed Marinette a little, and surprisingly, she moved with him. Although, she didn't think that she was made into moving like the men.  
  
The man behind her pulled her farther along the street. Should she be scared now?  
  
This man had saved her from the other two, scary men. But was she just falling into another trap?  
  
"Don't hold it against them. They're actually not all that bad." Marinette's jaw went slack.  
  
She turned her head up to the man behind her, and almost instantly regretted the decision.

Her first thought was entirely inappropriate.

_He was handsome._

Black hair, desperately in need of a hair cut, but in a good way. It was undoubtedly styled to be messy and shaggy. He pulled his mouth up into a smile, letting the corners of his green eyes crinkle. "Where to? I'll be your escort this evening."

Escort?  
  
She gulped. "Well, I'm um, just heading to my friend's hat shop-,"  
  
"Perfect." He moved his arm from her shoulder so that she could loop her arm through his. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act natural."  
  
Marinette blinked. Followed? By who? Who was this man and what did he want with her?  
  
She shouldn't trust him! Marinette knew she shouldn't.  
  
The man continued to pull her forward.  
  
She didn't resist him. Yes, she shouldn't trust him, but it was good to take chances, right?  
  
Marinette tried to steady her breathing. _Calm down._ She just needed to be calm. Right? Calm. Good, calm.  
  
Calm.  
  
She kept her eyes in front of them, where they were going. If she needed to, she could bolt. Just a straight shot forward. There were soldiers everywhere! She could find _someone_ to help her.  
  
Those weren't very calm thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry." The man spoke through gritted teeth. "It looks like your involved."  
  
Marinette tensed. Dragged into what?  
  
She soon got her answer.  
  
Bees, hundreds of them, slowly sulked out of gutters and pipes, and from holes in the pavement.  
  
Bees! She'd always hated bees. One had stung her once when she'd been watching her crush at the time. She'd fallen, right on top of the boy.

Adrien. She reminded herself. His name was Adrien.

He'd moved away years and years ago, and while it crushed her when he was gone, she'd decided to let it go.

Let _him_ go, rather.

Adrien still was a human being.

"This way. Run." The man pulled her around a corner.

They sped up, not quite running like the man had suggested.

Marinette gulped. Bees? There weren't many bees in Paris.

Even so, bees weren't that smart. Why were they following him?

"Hold on!" The man grabbed her waist.

Marinette whimpered a little bit. Another swarm of bees had swarmed in front of them, so thick that she couldn't see the road in front of them.

She buried her head into the man's side. This was it. This was the end. She was going to die here. Of bee poison and some man who decided to drag her into his own problems.

The man jumped.

And they didn't fall back down.

She gasped. They continued to go up, leaving the bees behind, down below. They had clumped together, making almost human shapes on the ground. Strangely, they didn't follow.

"Now, straighten your legs and walk." He commanded.

Marinette tensed but did what he said.

How was this happening? 

They moved, carefully and gently walking and jumping over Paris. 

Steam-driven cars, trams, buses, motorcycles, and people passed under them without a look upward.

"See?" The man moved to hold her arms. "Not so hard, is it?"

Marinette didn't reply.

More and more people moved below, some dancing with soldiers and watching as airships flew by, miles away.

Was Paris really that small?

They started to float down over a large square full of people.

The man chuckled behind her, guiding her to a roof where they pushed off to gain more air. "You're a natural!"

Marinette shyly giggled.

They continued forward. The people below them didn't notice, and thankfully, the bees didn't follow.

Marinette smiled. This was wonderful! Very strange, but good and fun nonetheless.

Too soon, the man lead to her destination. The hat shop thankfully had a large roof, and a ladder for her to climb down from.

The handsome man spun her around gracefully, aiding her in her landing.

She almost slipped when her feet touched the roof, but was caught. 

"I'll be sure to draw them off, but it may be some time before you try going outside again."

Marinette nodded.

The man stepped away. "That's my princess." He winked, earning a giggle from Marinette.

He gave a quick two-fingered salute, stepped back, and graceully fell from the rooftop, and away from Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am begging that no one kill me. I have had my fair share of dying this week.
> 
> Also, I had the dub running in the background so I could listen to the movie instead of reading subtitles... Holy holly Chat with Christian Bale's voice. I'm going to die.
> 
> Yes, the man that was moving her along was Chat/Adrien. His hair is the wrong color, I know. If any of you have seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about when I say that will change.


	2. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really scattered, but it had to be done. I probably could have put a little more into the spaces between, but every time I did it came out wrong.

Marinette wrapped her arms around herself.

It was cold on the roof, and she'd been against the man too long. All of his body heat was gone.

She shuffled over to the ladder that was probably used as a fire escape. It looked slightly dangerous, wood was rotting in places, and the fall seemed very, very far down.

This was going to take a while.

**::**

Alya smiled as best she could as she handed a bag full of hats to a giggling group of girls.

She recognized them as workers from Marinette's bakery, and of course, she wasn't with them. That girl needed a break.

One of them was able to squeak out a 'thank you' between giggles, sending the entire group back into a storm of laughs. 

Alya tried not to groan. She hated girls like this.

The group wiggled around, moving slowly towards the door.

"You don't really think that Chat was here do you?"

"Someone saw him!"

"They could have been lying!"

"But we saw his castle earlier!"

"So?"

"What if he's coming for us?"

They squealed.

Alya sighed. They were fools. The city was filled with soldiers, if Chat Noir was here, he would be here to take a poor girl's heart, and he wouldn't be dumb enough to do that.

The door opened as they left, accompanied the telltale ring of the bell by the front door.

They were idiots, all of them. No wonder Marinette always seemed so miserable.

Footsteps suddenly started banging above her, like someone was running through the hallway upstairs.

Alya sat down in the chair behind the counter and sighed. Nino must have forgotten something again.

She played with the end of her apron. It was covered in little threads and some dye from the fabric she had to make occasionally. It always stained her hands when she did so. It was always super embarrassing.

The footsteps came to a halt before speeding up. And cue Nino running down the stairs, about to enter the room in 3... 2... 1...

"Alya!" Nino flew into the store's front.

She resisted the urge to giggle by rolling her eyes. "What, Nino?"

"You want to come see this." He panted, placing a hand over his heart.

So he hadn't forgotten something.

That was a first.

**::**

"Marinette!" Alya gasped.

"Ha! I told you would want to see." Nino crossed his arms.

"Get out!" Alya snapped.

"Whatever you say, Alya," Nino smirked. 

Alya wasn't going to put up with him. She shoved him out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

Marinette didn't say anything. It was better not to get involved.

"What are you doing here?" Alya all but stomped her way over to her friend, making sure to take the time to place her hands on her hips. 

"I came to see how you were doing." Marinette smiled.

"No way am I believing that." Alya frowned.

"It's the truth!" Marinette crossed her arms.

"Nino said you magically appeared on our roof and tried to climb down the fire escape."

"Yes, but..." Marinette bit her lip. "I really did come to see you."

"Really?" Alya moved to cross her arms. "Because I just saw your friends from the bakery come in to buy hats. Why weren't you with them?"

"I had work to finish!"

"Strange. You showed up at almost the same time they did."

Marinette huffed. "I don't know why you don't believe me."

"Marinette, you need to be more social." Alya put a hand on her friend's back. "You need to make new friends, maybe even pick up a few guys... You know?"

Marinette's heart stopped. "A  _few_ guys?"

"Yeah, just try to feel out what type of guy you like." 

Marinette moved subtly away from Alya.

"Marinette, I mean that you should start to settle down. There's no promise that Tikki will come back." Alya moved towards her. "You know, I and Nino are engaged. It could help that you try to find a guy too. I won't be working in a hat shop forever." She started to rub circles into Marinette's back. "And, I know you don't' want to work in that bakery forever."

"But it was so important to dad-," Marinette shook her head.

"I know. But I would also love to see you with your own shop, as a seamstress."

Marinette sighed.

"I'm not here to tell you how to live your life." Alya gave a pat to Marinette's back. "But you can't just keep running back to me. I want to see you happy, and whether you think it or not, you aren't happy."

Marinette sniffed. "I am happy."

"Mari, you randomly appeared on a roof today! I don't even know how you got there! Were you bored? Did something happen? Were you thinking about your parents?" Alya gasped. "Did you meet someone there?"

Marinette tensed. "Well, I-"

"Oh my God! You did!" Alya pulled back. She started to jump and clap, like a child. "Who was he? What was his name? Was it a boy? What did he look like? Was he attractive?" Alya stopped. "No, was he handsome?"

Marinette blushed. "I don't know."

"You don't know if he's handsome?"

"No, I don't know anything about him."

Alya crossed her arms. "What?"

"I don't know his name."

"So you met a man, on a roof, who could have been a murderer?"

"I didn't actually meet him there," Marinette confessed.

"Then what were you doing up there?" Alya sighed.

"I floated."

**::**

"What were you thinking? What if it was Chat Noir?" Alya scolded for what had to have been the fifth time. "He could have torn your heart out!"

"There's no confirmation that he's a wizard." Marinette rubbed her arms.

"Are you kidding?" Alya threw her hands up in the air. "Marinette, he _flew_ you to my roof top. You were chased by bees!"

"We didn't fly. We... levitated." Marinette shrugged. 

"Well, excuse me!" Alya crossed her arms. "Mari, he could have killed you!"

"You've told me that already!" Marinette mirrored Alya's action. "And so what if he is Chat. He protected me!"

"Oh no. Marinette was saved from two _scary_ soldiers by kitty-boy." Alya frowned.

"They were going to do something! I could feel it!" 

Alya sighed. She reached up to pull on her hair before shaking her head and whispering to herself. "Mari, I don't want to see you hurt."

Marinette sighed. "I know."

"Just promise that you'll try to stay safe?" Alya asked.

"Only if I can be your head bridesmaid."

Alya laughed. "Right back at you."

Marinette giggled. "Done."

**::**

It was dark when Marinette started back to the bakery. She lived in the building next to it, as the two buildings were conveniently connected by a courtyard and a pathway.

She didn't take the street tram on the way back. Marinette told Alya that she wanted to stretch her legs, but secretly, she was hoping the man who had 'saved' her would come back.

Marinette unlocked the bakery doors. It had become a habit of hers to check that nothing had been stolen from the bakery, except for the occasional cookie stolen at midnight when Marinette felt hungry.She 

She closed the door tight, locking the door itself and the handle so that no neighboring kids could come by 'for a quick visit'.

Marinette hung her apron and several others by the staircase so that the other women would know where to find them. She wiped down counters, and carefully arranged desert arrangements last minute. She was making her way to the money box, to count it and take it to her room so that she could put it in the box that she would eventually send to Tikki when the door's bell rang, announcing that it had been opened.

Marinette spun around. An extremely thin, thin girl had wandered into her store.

She wore black and yellow, with a large hat and flowers reminding Marinette uncomfortably about the bees from earlier.

The girl still looked slightly older than her, her thin face and even thinner body making her look tall.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but were closed," Marinette said. She could have sworn she'd locked the door.

The girl moved forward. Her hat moved up slightly, allowing Marinette to see her eyes. The girl could have once been beautiful, but something had obviously happened to make things different. "What ugly pastries. I thought that Adrien had better taste." She stopped in front of the counter, meticulously inspecting her nails.

Adrien? Marinette frowned. "Ma'am if you aren't here to buy anything, please leave." Marinette moved to the door, opening it for the woman. "We're closed, anyway."

"Oh, there's the catch." The girl sneered. "That's what he sees in you. Bravery."

"Excuse me?" Marinette clenched her fists.

"Yes, you're _super_  brave." She laughed.

"Please leave." Marinette pointed out the door.

"You  _are_ taking me on, I guess you do deserve some credit." The blonde rolled her eyes, before staring at a cinnamon roll that Marinette had left outside its casing. One one motion, the girl picked it up and shoved it down her throat. She grimaced. "Although, your baking isn't much."

Marinette snarled. "I don't know who you think you are-"

The girl laughed. "Chloe, Witch of the Waste, at your service." She gave Marinette a once over. "Or maybe not."

Marinette's heart froze. "The Witch of the Waste?"

Chloe grinned deviously. "Look behind you little  _bug."_

Marinette whipped around. Bees were starting to fly into the shop. Marinette shrieked and quickly shut the door.

Chloe laughed. "Try not to get stung!" 

Marinette gasped, waving her arms in an attempt to get the bugs away from her. 

It didn't work. Marinette felt almost shoved up against a wall by something she couldn't see, before a sharp, painful sensation on her shoulder made her almost lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has just been born. Did I surprise anyone with Chloe being the witch of the waste?
> 
> no?
> 
> well did I surprise anyone with Chloe being uber skinny?
> 
> no?
> 
> I can't say I was surprised with myself either. (she has a reason for being skinny instead of wide, you'll see. ;))
> 
> On a side note, should we be worried that three out of six of the miraculous are bugs?


End file.
